Enemigos Naturales
by koreee.95
Summary: Dos clanes que se odian a muerte, dos personas sabiendo que deben matarse, surge un romance pero deciden vivirlo hasta lo que más dure. !No puedo más¡-grito ella mientras derrama unas cuantas lágrimas-Si sientes algo más fuerte por mí, demuéstramelo que no me seguirás buscando, que te irás ahora. - Y el sin palabras lo hizó.- Soy nueva u.u


Declaimer: Que los personajes le pertenecer a Mashashi Kishimoto de Naruto, la historia que ahora escribo y es por entretención y es mía.

Ehm quizás invente algunos nombres de personajes pero muy pocos xd , soy nueva en esto en mundo de escribir, así que disculpen mis faltas xd.

Advertencias: Quizás coloque más adelante algunas escenas súbidas de tono e.e depende del grado de lo pida el público xd, pero esi sí más adelante. Ehm esta historia tendrán acción, bastante cabe decir, pero bueno ahí verán a como surge la historia, tratare de actualizar cada semana, depende a como este inspirada. Y pues eso.

.

.

**Enemigos Naturales**

**Prologo:**

A lo largo de la historia han existido dos clanes, mejor conocidos como los vampiros y licántropos… Ellos han vivido ocultos de los humanos moviéndose entre las sombras, sin embargo existen leyendas sobre ellos, dado que algunos se han hecho ver pero muy escasos, y por ello han nacido como leyendas o rumores, pero muy pocos creen en ellos. Cabe decir que quizás algunas de sus leyendas sobre ellos son ciertas y otras no, como por ejemplo que viven más que los humanos, que son extremadamente fuertes físicamente, que los vampiros son débiles a la luz solar y/o ultravioleta, que los licántropos son débiles a la plata, pero sobre todo que son enemigos naturales… Por siglos han luchado a muerte liderados por las las familias más antiguas que han ejercido el poder desde los inicios de su existencia… los textos, pergaminos, etc, dicen que surgieron estos clanes porque dos hermanos hicieron un trato con alguna divinidad para luchar contra el otro por el poder de ser amo y señor, sin embargo no todo les salió como esperaban… con el tiempo se dieron cuenta que eran de igual de fuerte, y de allí empezaron a convertir humanos como aliados, pero sin querer esta guerra nunca termino… incluso después de muertos continuo la guerra y dejando el legado de que un clan debe someter al otro para así no tener competencia para liderar… Con los años los clanes hicieron algún trato con algunos humanos poderosos económicamente para tener abastecimiento ya sea comida, armamento y otras cosas…

Un asunto importante falta decir, los vampiros y licántropos tienen prohibido mezclarse, pueden hacerlo si quieren pero con las consecuencias que deberán asumir si se les descubriese, porque tendrían pena de muerte… serán cazados por sus propios clanes hasta el final… y si se llega a concebir un mestizo esté no tendrá un futuro diferente a sus padres… dicen algunos que existen muy pocos o casi nada, pero que han tenido que vivir ocultándose en algunos pueblos a lejos de todos para poder sobrevivir. Sin embargo se ha sabido gracias a unas investigaciones de cada clan por su cuenta, que el mestizo al igual los vampiros y licántropos, es que si puede procrear con algún vampiro o licántropo y no con humanos… solo que la diferencia es que el mestizo no puede convertir humanos... porque cuando un vampiro o licántropo quiere unirse a un humano, esté debe ser convertido para ser compatibles para procrear.

Estos clanes son liderados por una familia cada una, en este tiempo del siglo xxi el clan de los vampiros son liderados por el clan Haruno mientras que el otro clan son el de los Uchiha, son como así decirlo la "familia real" como lo es en Inglaterra por ejemplo, aunque eso sí los apellidos cambian escasamente, porque al igual que el sistema de los humanos cuando nace un hijo, este tiende a llevar el apellido del padre primero, y pues cambian según con quien se case el primogénito de las respectivas familias… no importa si el que tiene que liderar es un hombre o una mujer, solo importa que cumpla con las reglas de su clan y sea leal…

El clan de los vampiros, Haruno, el matrimonio que lidera, el padre va a suceder el liderazgo a su única hija una vez que ella se case o que el muera, sin embargo ella estaba muy lejos a querer casarse porque quiere seguir teniendo su libertar y seguir luchando contra el enemigo sin preocupaciones, aunque eso sí leal a su clan, a pesar de las insistencia de su padre y de la los ministros del clan a que se case.

Por el otro lado el clan de los licántropos, Uchiha, el matrimonio a comparación del enemigo, tienen dos hijos, el mayor llamado Itachi y el menor Sasuke, este último a pesar que no será el líder de igual manera está contento, porque piensa que es una carga llevar tal responsabilidad pero eso sí que seguirá apoyando a su hermano a pesar de todo.

Sin embargo no todo tiende a salir como piensan, porque vendrán muchos obstáculos, peleas, noticias… pero sobre todo a lo que no estaban preparados nuestros protagonistas lo que el destino les tenía preparado…

.

.

**Capítulo uno:**

03 de agosto 2010 en algún lugar remoto de Estados Unidos.

Se encontraban dos personas en lugares diferentes, ella mirando el cielo estrellado, Sakura Haruno, y él mirando la luna, Sasuke Uchiha. Ella acostada en el césped pensando que _ellos_ podrían estar allí arriba cuidándola, mientras él saliendo algo herido de una batalla contra el enemigo, estaba de pie pensando que _ellos _ lo estarían apoyando desde algún lugar… sería ilógico pensar esas cosas viniendo de alguien como ella, _una vampira… _y viniendo de alguien como él, _un licántropo._

A pesar de ser alguien fuerte que ha matado ya muchos del clan enemigo, no siempre puedes aparentar fortaleza.

Y ahora allí, mientras recordaban los acontecimientos que los llevaran en aquel lugar, lejos de todos y de _él/ella,_ recordaba todas las cosas vividas, los buenos y malos momentos, desde el inicio de todo, recordaron cuando se conocieron, y por último como llegó a enamorarse de _él, _un amor prohibido pero que surgió…

Ahora cerrando los ojos, ella derramando una lágrima y él cerrando los puños, recordaron como comenzó todo por unos simples acontecimientos…

02 de febrero del 2007

Sakura Haruno, con solo 73 años que a los ojos de los humanos aparenta de 20, una chica con arta experiencia en las peleas, la siguiente al mando una vez que se case, ella ha ido una chica rebelde por así decirlo… porque a pesar que sus padres le digan que no debería ir tanto a luchar, ella igual lo hace porque siempre le ha gustado ir a las batallas junto a sus camaradas para defender al clan, aunque teniendo cierta consideración a sus padres cuando la situación lo requiere… Esta noche uno de tantos se encontraban en el metro de la ciudad de New York con un escuadrón de seis se encontraban dispersos en parejas entre la muchedumbre, ocultando su apariencia y sobretodo su olor, ya que ambos clanes tenían un olfato sensible que podían reconocer cuando eras un humano o de algún clan, pero gracias a su tecnología podían inyectarse un suero que disfrazaba el olor como si fueses un humano por unas horas… esta noche el escuadrón había recibido una carpeta con fotos y una orden, donde debían rastrear algunos licántropos, seguirlo, tener información, y por último aniquilar lo que más puedan.

Sakura pensaba que era misión simple y normal, donde debía estar preparada siempre en caso que se presente una pelea… estaba con una ropa que a los ojos de los demás parecía casual en un día de invierno, donde vestía unos jeans, una parca verde clara con capucha que hacía juego con sus hermosos ojos verde jade pero que en ese momento tenía unos lentes oscuros para ocultar su apariencia.

Estaba apoyada en una pared junto a Sasori quien es su novio o ex-novio, no sabría decirlo con exactitud pero se estaban tomando un _"tiempo",_ no estaban en el mejor momento de la relación, pero de igual manera ella lo quería.

- Sakura cuanto tiempo estaremos así - dijo él tranquilamente pero que en su mirada se notaba preocupación, estaba vestido similar a ella pero con una parca color burdeo y sin lentes- No crees que por lo menos debemos hablar.

- Tienes razón, pero después hablamos por favor, ahora debemos concentrarnos en la misión – musitó-

- Está bien – esbozo una sonrisa triste

A unos metros de ellos, estaban tres hombres que salían en las fotografía bajando apresuradamente.

- Sasori mira – susurro

Él al instante miro dónde ella apuntaba con la mirada e inmediatamente avisó por un micrófono de su chaleco a los demás

- Llego Hidan Yogoi junto a dos tipos desconocidos pero seguro son licántropos, estén atentos si llegan más, y Sai saca unas fotos.

A lo lejos Sai se acercó disimuladamente para sacar unas fotos, mientras su compañera Temari se alejaba de él para alargar terreno.

Sakura y Sasori vieron como estos tipos se sentaban al lado de unas tres personas y hablaban algo, para después ver como estos intercambiaban unas maletas que traían consigo.

- Shikamaru, Nagai y Temari sigan a los tres tipos que hablaron con Hidan y saquen fotos para reconocer sus identidades, tengan cuidado y si ven que no son humanos, elimínenlos – dijo ella en su micrófono.

- Entendido Sakura – respondio Shikamaru y los demás

- Sai ven con nosotros, quizás nos toque luchar

- Lo intuí Sakura, ya mismo voy.

Vieron como Hidan y sus dos compañeros iban a subir a un metro al igual que los tipos que le entregaron la maleta, entonces Sai fue cautelosamente a ellos por detrás, mientras los demás pensaban hacer lo mismo pero entonces…

- ¡Chupa sangres! – gritó uno mientras se volteaba con un arma.

Fue cámara lenta para Sai al ver que los demás iban a sacar sus armas para dispararle, pero se cubrió a tiempo en una máquina de gaseosas.

- ¡Demonios! – exclamó Sai

En sincronía los que al parecer eran licántropos cubrieron a sus jefes para que estos pudieran escapar, mientras que los compañeros de Sai rápidamente sacaron sus armas para ayudarlo y seguir al enemigo, y comenzó la música de las balas junto los gritos de la gente.

- ¡Mátenlos y sigan sus jefes ahora!- exclamo Sakura

Mataron a dos de los licántropos, pero antes hirieron a Sai y Temari.

- ¡Síganlos maldición! – dijo Sasori al ver que los otros licántropos corrían por los túneles del metro.

- Temari ¿estás bien?- preguntó Shikamaru con la mirada preocupada.

- Sí sí, ahora sigue a los bastardos – dijo ella con una mueca de dolor – eres inteligente, concéntrate – y vio como Shikamaru corrió a ayudar a sus compañeros.

.

.

Sakura veía como Hidan y el otro tipo escapaban pero siendo perseguidos por Sasori, ya que ella estaba luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con el licántropo que ya se había optado su forma para matarla, pero sudo frío cuando vio a su compañero Nagai siendo asesinado y quedando ella contra dos licántropo. Y haciendo gala de su fuerza y velocidad, de inmediatos salto encima de su contrincante con un cuchillo a cortarle la yugular, pero veía de reojo como el otro licántropo se lanzaba a atacarla, pero Shikamaru se interpuso salvando así su pellejo.

- Me encargo yo de este, tu sigue a Hidan- dijo jadeando y preparándose para la pelea.

- Gracias- musitó ella mientras corría a por Hidan.

.

.

Hidan corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, no por considerarse débil, sino que el contenido de la carpeta era de suma importancia y no debía correr riesgos, así que sacó su celular para pedir ayuda

- Kakuzu recibí la maleta pero necesito ayuda, estoy por el metro de Santa Florida rumbó al metro Franklin, envía a los que estén cerca, me siguen los putos chupa sangres ¡joder!

- Entendido, nomás te soporto está por la maleta, ya van, no sé cuántos pero es mejor que nada, más te vale proteger la maleta Hidan – exclamo y corto la llamada.

- ¡ah! – gritó el acompañante de Hidan- ¡te mataré joder!

Hidan volteó y vio como un vampiro con cabellera roja se lanzaba al otro tipo a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que se les había a ambos acabado las balas, sin embargo no se detuvo a ayudar al otro porque si se arriesgaba y si perdía la maleta entonces su vida se acababa.

- ¡Mierda! – cayó abruptamente al suelo, no por distraído sino que a lo lejos vio que una muchacha de cabello rosa le lanzaba unas cuerdas a sus piernas – Así que pelearemos niña, no te dejaré matarme fácilmente – dijo mientras se sacaba las cuerdas y se paraba para luego transformarse en una especie de hombre lobo corpulento de un poco más de dos metros, lleno de pelo y los ojos color negro como los de su especie, con su hocico y garras preparado para la lucha.

- Digo lo mismo perro sarnoso– dijo ella secamente mientras se sacaba la parca para tener más comodidad, quedando solo con una polera manga negra, mientras mostraba sus afilados dientes y sus pupilas dilatadas.

.

.

Sakura se encontraba herida pero intacta, sin ninguna mordedura a comparación de Sasori que tenía una mordedura en el hombro, vio la maleta y lo abrió.

- Veo muchos papeles, mejor es entregarlos a nuestro clan, vámonos Sasori rápido con los demás.

- Sí, además oí al tipo que mataste que pidió ayuda por celular así que vámonos rápido a reunirnos con los demás- respondió el pelirrojo con una mueca de dolor mientras abría la otra maleta– ¿podrías llevar la otra maleta del tipo que mate? tu estas mejor que yo – dijo el con una sonrisa cansada.

- Eso te pasa por flojo Sasori, no tenías que descuidar el entrenamiento – dijo ella – pero al menos estás vivo menso – sonrío.

- No te dejaría sola lo sabes verdad, siempre te cuidaré incluso si mi vida dependiera de ello – dijo el sonriendo

- Sasori no pongas las cosas más complicadas, ya sabes porque estamos tomándonos el tiempo, luego hablamos, ¿sí? – dijo ella con la mirada cansada.

- Está bien, además no es el momento adecuado vámonos – respondió con la mirada agachada

.

.

- ¡¿Qué?¡ - gritó el líder del clan, Fukaku Uchiha

En una mansión estaban Fukaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke y los hombres que eran la supuesta "ayuda" de Hidan, que eran como 5, comunicando a su líder lo que había ocurrido.

- Lo sentimos mi señor, pero cuando llegamos ya estaban todos muertos, incluso a los que les pagamos, sin duda los vampiros ya sabían que íbamos allí, debe haber un soplón o algo- dijo con temor uno de los licántropos.

- ¡Lo que me faltaba¡ primero la maleta y ahora un ¡soplón! –exclamó eufórico – Ahora nuevamente hay que hacer la compra, gastamos mucho dinero en ello y ahora hay que gastar más, ¡con un demonio!

- Fukaku por favor tranquilízate, debes pensar con la cabeza fría –dijo su esposa tratando de tranquilizarlo- luego sigamos con esto.

- Tiene razón padre, mejor hablemos de aquello después – respondió el menor de los Uchiha conteniendo la rabia – Hay que tener la cabeza fría.

- Como oyeron muchachos, mi familia luego continuará con este asunto, ahora váyanse y esperen nuestra llamada –ordeno fríamente Itachi aunque molesto.

- Como ordenen mis señores – se inclinaron todos y se fueron.

-¿Pueden creerlo?, son un par de ineptos, ¡se dejaron atrapar! – dijo Fukaku molesto

- Padre quisiera decir que tenemos que investigar si es que hay un soplón – dijo seriamente el mayor de sus hijos- es mejor sacarnos de dudas que vivir con ello

- Padre también quisiera aconsejar que ahora hay que hacer las cosas precavidamente, es decir, si vamos a hacer de nuevo la compra, tienen que ser menos las personas que de ello, porque menos gente sepa mejor posibilidad tenemos que la compra sea un éxito- dijo Sasuke seriamente.

- Fukaku escucha a tus hijos por favor- dijo Mikoto preocupada- no tomes medidas apresuradas.

- Tienen razón, eso es pensar con la cabeza fría, solo espero que se haga así, esa maleta tenía unos papeles para hacer unas balas mejores para matar a esos chupa sangres, a pesar que este muy molesto, tengo que concentrarme- dijo suspirando- ahora familia comamos, luego sigamos con los planes.

.

.

- Sasuke de quién sospechas- pregunto su hermano mayor, estaban entrenando disparando balas de armas a distancia en un campo abierto en pleno día- desde aquí escucho tu mente maquinando porque estas más callado de lo normal – dijo riendo.

- No lo sé- disparo otra bala- estoy recapitulando posibilidades de quien haya sido pero aún nada concreto- otro disparo.

- Te creo, yo también estoy haciendo lo mismo- otro disparo- oye que te parece si salimos hoy al club de pelea de Kakashi, sé que generalmente vamos los miércoles, pero la ocasión de todo el estrés últimamente, además después nos vamos por ahí a beber con Shizune y Naruto, y después tú y tu amigo se van a desestresar con alguna mujer en algún bar y yo me voy con mi mujer- dijo con una sonrisa de lado- ¿qué me dices?

- Itachi me conoces- dijo con una sonrisa de lado- Hagámoslo, además hace tiempo que no lo hago con alguna humana – dijo riendo.

Se pararon y fueron rumbo a la mansión.

- Mi hermano tan mujeriego como siempre- respondió siguiéndole el juego- pero ya verás que una muchacha no caerá a tus pies fácilmente como todas, ya verás.

-Claro, como digas hermano- dijo con sarcasmo.

- Ya quiero verte cuando ocurra- contesto aún alegre.

- Ni en mil años oíste, ni en mil años- respondió- ya viste que la única con la que tuve algo "serio" nomas me buscaba por mi dinero, y luego cuando vio a otro hombre no con tanto misterio como yo, como dijo ella, sino alguien importante a los ojos de los humanos, altiro se fue con él, la muy perra- dijo molesto- no necesito una relación estable.

- Oye oye tranquilo viejo- dijo imitando un programa de televisión inventado por los humanos- tranquilo, date tiempo ¿sí?, nomás decía que un día si te enamorarás, además no estabas enamorado de esa humana, nomás la querías algo pero no te flechó así como a mí con Shizune, la amó como nunca amé a nadie.

- Si la amas tanto porque no te casas- pregunto alzando una ceja.

- Ya sabes porque- respondió suspirando- ella es de nuestro clan como nosotros pero quiere que antes aprovechemos nuestra juventud a disfrutar de solo nosotros dos antes que asuma el cargo de líder.

- Te creo, pero bueno así son las cosas- dijo- ya mejor avísale por celular a Shizune y a Naruto que nos vemos en el bar de siempre.

- De acuerdo gruñón – dijo molestándolo.

.

.

- Hija que te dijimos que debías cuidarte - le regaño su padre Kizashi- ¡mira cómo estás!.

- Sakura estás herida, pensamos que nos ibas a ser caso – dijo preocupada su madre Mebuki.

- Tranquilos no les desobedecí, además le prometí que escaparía si la ocasión lo recurriese – dijo con una sonrisa incómoda para tratar de aliviar el ambiente- y como ven estoy entera y sin ninguna lesión grave.

- Lo sabemos hija, pero algunos de tus compañeros estaban más heridos que tú, y hasta murió uno, nos preocupó– dijo su madre

- Sí pero confíen en mí, estoy sana y salva, ahora es mejor dar las condolencias a la familia de Nagai.

- Hay hija… no sé si somos unos padres flexibles o que eres muy rebelde – dijo cansadamente su padre.

- Ni uno ni lo otro, yo los quiero mucho, me enseñaron valores y le soy fiel al clan- sonrío alegre- y seguirá así, no se preocupen, no me dejaría vencer, ya saben que llevo años de experiencia en la lucha y que aun así sigo entrenando.

-Está bien, está bien – dijo ya cansado su Kizashi- Ahora anda a ser lo que siempre haces, distráete, anda a ver a tus amigos.

- Gracias – dijo feliz- los quiero, nos vemos luego – salió corriendo.

- Mebuki, ¿crees que somos muy blandos? – preguntó con un aire cansado.

- Quizás, pero somos felices y es lo que importa- respondió ella con una sonrisa- somos una familia.

- Sí, ahora mejor vámonos a hacer las condolencias de la familia de Nagai.

.

- ¿Cómo están?- pregunto la peli rosa al entrar a una pieza donde atendían a los heridos, estaba Ino junto a Sai, Shikamaru junto Temari, y Sasori haciendo compañía.

- Como ves frentona, están sacándoles les balas pero bien – respondió Ino, la pareja de Sai – me preocupe por este idiota, no debería exponerse mucho – dijo refiriéndose a Sai.

- Lo siento preciosa –dijo Sai quien se encontraba sentado en una camilla sin polera mientras una persona le sacaban unas balas- Para la próxima será- dijo sonriendo.

- Lo mismo digo Ino- dijo Shikamaru refiriéndose a Temari que estaba en igual condiciones que Sai solo que llevaba sujetador.

- Cállate- le respondió sonriente dándole un beso corto a su novio.

- Por lo veo están bien- dijo sonriendo Sakura- perdimos a nuestro compañero Nagai-al decirlo borro su sonrisa de inmediato- sé que no era muy cercano a nosotros, pero era uno de los nuestros.

- Muchachos hagamos un minuto de silencio por él- dijo Sasori quien mirada intensamente a Sakura, como diciéndole con la mirada que la quería y que se preocupó por ella.

Una vez hecho el minuto de silencio, Ino saco a Sakura del cuarto diciendo que debía acompañarla para buscar unas cosas para Sai. Una vez fuera y con una distancia prudente le aborde de preguntas a la peli rosa.

- Dime que ha pasado por esa cabeza tuya, veo cómo te mira Sasori, dale una respuesta y ya, ya sea negativa o positiva.

- Lo sé Ino es que no quiero lastimarlo.

- Lo lastimas más como lo tienes ahora, ahí esperando.

- Cierto, le diré que mi respuesta es no – contesto ella suspirando- de verdad lo intente Ino, te juró que lo intente, intente amarlo.

- Tranquila, no te digo que a los demás les va a incomodar un poco ya que pensábamos que te ibas a casar con él, pero si no lo amas lo entendemos- dijo apoyándola.

- Lo siento –dijo triste.

- Ey no te desanimes, ya verás que encontraras a ese muchacho que te haga suspirar de verdad, además somos jóvenes, estamos recién en los 70- dijo riendo.

- Sí sí- contesto riendo igual- setenta quien lo diría, quiero a Sasori pero creo que fue más por costumbre que amor, ójala sigamos siendo amigos.

- Dale tiempo, ya verás que después se le pasa.

- Sí…- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

- Oye para alegrar el ambiente, que te parece si vamos al club de pelea, además ahí podemos apostar y ganar algo extra, ya sabes por diversión Sakura.

- Me conoces, y después nos vamos por ahí a beber- dijo sonriendo.

- ¡Bien dicho¡


End file.
